


Make It Count

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, jeongmi, mention of Nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: It's time for Jeongyeon to finally be happy again together with Seon Mi.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Make It Count

Jeongyeon locked the door and started walking hand in hand with Seon Mi. Today is their usual Saturday Park Day and they are both excited to bond with each other after a long tiring week.

“Mommy Jeong, can you buy me candies today please?”

Jeongyeon looked down at her and smiled.

“Sure, but control eating sweets okay?”

“Okay.”

They went to the food stand with many sweets displayed and Seon Mi can’t hide her excitement and ran inside.

“Hey, dino kid, wait!”

“Mommy, I want everything!”

“Im Seon Mi!”

“Mommy, buy me everything!”

They finally reached the stand and Jeongyeon immediately grabbed Seon Mi.

“Baby, don’t run away like that again, okay?”

“I’m sorry, but can you please buy me something now?”

“Depends.”

“_Mommyyyyyy_”

Acting like whining, Seon Mi start to grab Jeongyeon’s hand to the penguin-shaped jar that is full of candies inside.

“Mommy, buy me this one please.”

“Give Mommy a kiss first”

She then leans and Seon Mi instantly gave her chicken kisses while giggling.

“I’m sorry for running, Mommy. I love you!”

Jeongyeon giggled and talked to the sales lady.

“We’ll take the penguin please.”

They moved to the benches afterwards and Jeongyeon let Seon Mi play on her own with the other kids, still on sigh of her.

This is the day she loves the most where she doesn’t have to worry about stress at work and unending deadlines. She just loves bonding with her kid on a fine Saturday afternoon watching her run and giggle with the other kids. She can’t help but always think about on how fast she is growing and her future sometimes scares her, but she will always be reminded that Seon Mi will always be a blessing to her life.

“Mommy Jeong, let’s eat. I’m hungry.”

“I bet. Let’s go.”

They walked hand in hand going to the food park and shared some bingsu while talking about their day so far. On how Seon Mi felt so sorry for running, on how she liked the idea of her sharing the candies to the other kids, on how her Mommy looks extra stunning today.

They are now going back to the benches to watch the fountain show when Seon Mi felt tired walking.

“Mommy, can you carry me please?”

Seon Mi brought her hands up and was immediately carried by Jeongyeon.

“You tired from running and laughing all day?”

“Hmmm, kinda, but I always enjoy being with you.”

The kid kissed her cheek and hugged her. She then opened the jar and was quite busy opening a candy when the jar dropped.

“Mommy!”

Jeongyeon looked back to grab it, but a woman was already holding it.

“Is this yours, kid?”

Seon Mi will turn into her shy side and quietly said “Yes”

“I’m returning Mr. Pengu now”

The woman returned it to her and smiled.

“Thank you.”

Jeongyeon bowed and smiled, “What a goddess,” Jeongyeon thought then, turned her back and continued walking going to the bench.

A day well spent, indeed. Jeongyeon was happy to tuck Seon Mi to bed tonight and kissed her forehead. A good day indeed.

Another week has passed and here comes their favorite day: Saturday.

“Mommy, can we go to McDonald’s today? I kinda don’t feel going to the park today.”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

Jeongyeon drove off their car and they went to the fast food chain. It was already lunch time that’s why it’s a bit hard for them to find a place to sit but eventually located one near the window, showing the whole view of the city.

“Mommy, it’s so pretty here.”

“And so are you, baby.”

The kid giggled and started eating her fries.

“Seon Mi, eat some rice first. Say aaaah”

“Aaaaah”

The usual airplane-like putting of food into the kid’s mouth was done and was a bit interrupted when a woman approached them.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Jeongyeon just nodded, not looking at the woman, busy feeding her child. The store still has a lot of customers and the woman had no choice but to share a table.

“Thank you.”

Seon Mi finished her chewing and looked at the woman in front of her, making a curious face.

“Mommy, she’s the one from last week.”

That’s when Jeongyeon then looked at the woman and recognized her then formed an “Oh” through her mouth afterwards.

“Hehe hello. Have some, kid.”

She giggled and gave an ice cream to Seon Mi.

“Thank you!”

Without an awkward silence, their lunch went well altogether. After eating, Seon Mi wanted to play on the built in play place inside so Jeongyeon let her. People started to count into few until they are the only ones on that floor. The woman didn’t leave, instead, watch Seon Mi happily playing.

Another month has passed and it’s already semestral break and it means more time for bonding and spending time together. Since Jeongyeon promised that she will treat herself for a good quarter at the preschool, she left Seon Mi at a ball pit playground and went shopping alone for herself. She had gone into 7 or 8 shops already, but nothing seems to attract her not until she saw something, actually someone, familiar. She entered the store and pretended to look around.

“Hey, it’s you again.”

Jeongyeon was surprised to be recognized by the woman. She smiled and greeted. Since her heart doesn’t stop thumping and she might regret later if she doesn’t let this one out, she finally asked.

“Can I buy you something? Like lunch?”

“Eh?”

“Uhm, it’s just that you did something good to my child, eh?”

They ended up seating across each other at an almost empty restaurant in the sky garden of the mall they are in.

“So…”

“I’m Jeongyeon, by the way. Yoo Jeongyeon.”

“Nice to finally meet you. I’m Myoui Mina, just call me Mina.”

They shook hands and both felt something electric, cliché as it may be but they felt something different among their hearts. As they eat, they started sharing random stories about their life, exchanged numbers, and slowly being comfortable right away with each other as laugh echoes in the whole place.

“Can I say something kinda serious?”

“Uhm, yes?”

“This may sound fast and all but the moment we interacted with each other, I already felt something about you and I want to give this one a shot since I also know that my kid likes you. So uhm can we have a deal to have a few dates and see if things between us will work? If not, it’s still okay with me.”

“I’d love that.”

After a year of going out, just like that, they became official girlfriends.

“Are you going to be my other Mama beside my Mama Nayeon, Auntie Mina?”

Seon Mi cheerfully asked after Mina moved into their house. Mina let an awkward smile, never she really imagine to be leveled as Jeongyeon’s late wife, but still happy that Seon Mi recognizes her, as a Mom.

“Call her _Mommy Mina_, Seon Mi.”

Jeongyeon back hugged Mina, gave her a peck on the cheek, grab her left hand and put a ring on her ring finger.

Mina was flustered, a big eyes were formed alongside with a shout, _“Oh my gosh!”_

“Yoo Jeongyeon, yes!”

“Yay, Mommy Mina I love you!”

Seon Mi jumped and Mina carried her.

“I love you too, Mommy Jeongyeon”

The little girl extended her arms to Jeongyeon.

“Thank you for making my happiness count always. I love you so much Mina and Seon Mi.”


End file.
